elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patches (Online)/Patch 2.0.2
Alliance War General *Significantly increased siege weapon damage against other player characters. *Increased Trebuchet damage against keep walls. *Increased the XP received from killing other players by 50%. *Increased the XP provided by many of the less lucrative quests in Cyrodiil. *Increased the stats of a battle leveled player character in Cyrodiil to those of a VR12 player character. *Reduced the XP received from some guards at the Scroll gates. *Increased the level of all monsters in Cyrodiil to VR12 so they provide more XP per kill. *Reduced the damage and health of guards so they are at a similar power level to the old VR5 guards. Art & Animation Animation *Fixed an issue that was causing some NPCs to not turn smoothly. Audio General *Created a more natural flow for the Silvernar's Audience Hall theater sequence. *Music and sounds from the Champion System UI are now easier to hear and more immersive. Combat & Gameplay General *All foods, drinks, and potions can now be used while you are silenced. *Fixed an issue that was causing you to sit too far forward or back on your mount. Nightblade *Assassination **Grim Focus: The weapon glow from this ability will now always be visible so you know when the buff has expired. The Spectral Bow conjured from Assassin's Will also now plays correctly. *Siphoning **Agony: This ability is now more responsive and transitions more smoothly with other combat animations. Weapon *Bow **Snipe: Fixed an issue with this ability's visual effects getting stuck on your bow. Armor *Heavy Armor **Constitution: Fixed an issue where Rank I and II of this passive were unintentionally stacking. Champion System *Fixed an issue where you would not gain access to the Champion UI without relogging after reaching Veteran Rank 1. *Fixed an issue where you would not see the proper amount of Champion Points upon your initial login after patch v2.0.1. Dungeons & Group Content Trials *Increased the XP received from defeating monsters in Trials by 1100%. Additionally, the XP received in Trials will now be more consistent among group members. Exploration & Itemization Collections *Fixed an issue that was preventing a small number of players from having all expected costumes, mounts and pets available in the Collections UI upon logging in. Justice System General Fixed an issue with a small percentage of stealable items which had their item level set to scale instead of being locked to 1, which resulted in higher than intended sale values. Zones Eastmarch The Spirits of Sovngarde can no longer be pickpocketed or attacked. Greenshade *The enemies in the delve Naril Nagaia will no longer award bounty when killed. Miscellaneous General *Fixed a number of commonly-occurring crashes, including when you would alt-tab or minimize the game to your taskbar. *Fixed an issue that was causing custom resolutions to not save between sessions. Quests & Zones Auridon *Lifting the Veil: The step of this quest that involves drinking Palomir's concoction to visit the island will now more reliably work as intended. *The Veil Falls: Fixed an issue where Heritance Cutthroat would occasionally flip into walls or other fixtures and get stuck, blocking your progress. Stirk *The Weight of Three Crowns: Countess Hakruba will now more reliably complete her trek up the summit during this quest. UI General *The Default Soul Gem option in the UI settings will now update when changed. *Fixed an issue where Alliance indicators and healthbars would occasionally disappear. Category:Online: Patches